1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of removing photoresist and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of removing photoresist exposed to an ion implantation process and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several photoresist patterns may be formed on a substrate and removed from the substrate in a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device. A photoresist pattern may serve as an etching mask in an etching process or an ion implantation mask in an ion implantation process. The photoresist pattern may be removed from the substrate by a dry cleaning process, e.g., an ashing process using oxygen (O2) plasma, and/or a wet cleaning process using an organic stripper. When the photoresist pattern is removed from the substrate by the ashing process using the oxygen plasma, the substrate and/or an understructure may be damaged by the plasma so that the semiconductor device may have deteriorated electrical characteristics and reliability.
When the underlying structure includes metal, the understructure may be damaged during the ashing process using the plasma. The electrical characteristics of the semiconductor device may also be deteriorated. Additionally, when the photoresist pattern is removed using the organic stripper, the process for removing the photoresist pattern may cause various problems, e.g., increased costs due to an organic material, the possibility of accidents due to an increased temperature process, the generation of unnecessary particles, an equipment management burden, drying difficulties, incidental expenses for treating a waste organic stripper and/or environmental problems.
To completely remove an organic residue on the substrate, the organic residue may be cleaned by an ashing process using plasma. Harmful cleaning chemicals, e.g., hydrogen fluoride and/or sulfuric acid, may be used to clean the organic residue at an increased temperature after the ashing process. When a conductive layer pattern including metal is exposed during the removal of the organic residue, the exposed conductive layer pattern may be eroded or undesirably etched by the cleaning chemicals.
Considering the above-mentioned problems, the conventional art discloses a method of removing a photoresist or an organic residue using supercritical carbon dioxide. However, the photoresist may not be effectively removed from a substrate by the method suggested by the conventional art because the supercritical carbon dioxide and a cleaning solution are simultaneously provided onto the substrate so that the photoresist is removed from the substrate. Additionally, solutions and/or additives applied to remove the photoresist may remain on the substrate so that residues serving as contamination sources may be generated on the substrate. A conductive structure including metal may be damaged in the process for removing the photoresist.
The conventional art discloses a method of removing a photoresist pattern using ozone gas and water steam. However, according to the method disclosed in the conventional art and as illustrated in FIG. 1, a photoresist pattern 30 may not be completely removed because the photoresist pattern 30 exposed to an ion implantation process may include a deteriorated portion 20 and a non-deteriorated portion 15. For example, the deteriorated portion 20 of the photoresist pattern 30 may not be easily removed from a substrate by the method.